one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptune
Name - Neptune Age - Ageless Race - Goddess Gender - Female Occupation - CPU of Planeptune CPU Name - Purple Heart Overview Neptune/Purple Heart, is the Console Patron Unit of Planeptune. For hundreds of years she has been fighting against the other Goddesses of Gamindustri up in Celestia as part of the Console War. However, when OEG starts she is cast down by the other Goddesses when they teamed up on her, resulting in her losing her memories. She;s the catalyst for Nico and Compa getting dragged into a massive adventure. Appearance Neptune is a a young fair skinned girl. She has short lilac coloured hair that flared outwards, messy bangs covering her face. Her eyes are a darker shade of liliac than her hair. She had a pair of D-pad Hairclips on top her head. Her apparel consists of a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short-sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. She wore light blue and white striped thigh high stockings with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Post Spec Ops Exam, Neptune changes her appearance. Her hair has grown to waist length liliac with bangs that reached down to her collar bone. Her eyes, D pad hairclips and collar remained the same pretty much, but that's where things started to change. Over her outfit, she now wore a white trench coat which looked to have been modified to be able to fit her petite frame. Beneath that, she wore a mostly white one-piece parka dress that had a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge white and purple pockets with liliac circles on them. The sleeves had two light lilac stripes going all the way down while the front of the parka only contained one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the parka have white and purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the parka has a purple letter "N" to represent the first letter of her name. Unlike before however, she had changed her stockings and now wore some completely black ones, with her parka dress covering somewhat a black coloured Skater Skirt with some frills on the trim, and her had become ones similar to the ones MAGES. usually wore, their heels adding to her body's height. Another thing to note is the fact she wears a white and purple gun holster on her left thigh that matched the rest of her outfit. As Purple Heart, Neptune becomes a buxom adult woman, with her hair being a dark lilac colour and held in twin braids that reached her waist, with several messy bangs hanging over her forehead. On top her head were a pair of black pieces with blue ‘X’s that looked like the tops of screws. Her eyes were a bright blue, matching that of the skies looming over the world of Gamindustri, which also had glowing white symbols that replaced her pupils. Strangely enough they looked like the power button for machines. Her attire consisted of a black and purple skin-tight one-piece swimsuit with some light blue areas here and there. The hands were encased in clawed gauntlets that had purple armour plates where the bones would be, while the feet were mechanical, like a machine’ her legs up to her thighs were covered in a thin black material, probably stockings or some form of leg armour, with the trim being made of many +’s, black being the prominent colour with traces of dark purple. Out her back was a set of 4 digital wings, the upper ones bigger than the lower ones. There were black and purple armour pieces floating above the screws of her head, the shoulders, feet, and the sides of her waist. In her hand, is a sword the same length as her height, which was five feet 4. The sword is shaped like a Katana, with a dark purple blade that turned black at the base, with multiple light blue squares lined at the base. The hilt and straight guard were almost mechanical appearance, and the weapon itself had an ominous dark purple aura covering it like a shroud. After getting Murasame, however, Purple Heart gains a black and purple futuristic sheath with a rifle mechanism built into it. Personality Neptune is a quirky character from the very beginning, even without her memories. She is someone who remains light hearted even in tough situations, which she dislikes. She likes to break the fourth wall with her jokes, as well as spout memes when she gets the chance. One could say she is like the comic relief of the party, bringing people's spirits up in tough times like she did with the girls when they were trapped in the abandoned factory by Ganache, or when her and Compa were separated from Nico when they first find the Monster Cave, It is next to impossible to get angry at her for too long which is one of her endearing qualities to many around her. She likes to tease others with sexual innuendos and perverted remarks, especially Nico regarding his standings with the other girls. She is an equal opportunist, liking to tease anyone regardless of the situation. She often does this throughout their journey, but depending on the time frame, her motives differ. Even so, there is a strong sense of innocence about her, as Neptune, being an ageless Goddess who has been spending the majority of her life fighting the other CPUs, hasn't much experience with being a normal girl. However, this is all a Mask, a facade to hide her true feelings of sadness, insecurities and loneliness. A Mask she uses to make people think she is happy when she isn't. Neptune hides it well, but she is someone who can get hurt when people take their jokes too far, and when she finds out her identity as a CPU, this Mask almost breaks which is why she isolates herself from the rest of the Party. However, Nico figures out what is going on and comforts her about it, telling her that it was okay for her to "drop the mask" when he was around, or when she was alone with him.As a result, Neptune breaks into tears as she hugs him. Ever since, she keeps up her perky demeanor, but when she is feeling down about something, Nico always takes notice and when they are alone, he comforts her with these insecurities. As Purple Heart, Neptune becomes more serious, driven, almost reminiscent of a warrior queen determined to protect those close to her. Although, she is shown to grow furious whenever one of her beloved friends is injured or worse, killed, like when she saw Nico get a hole through his body in the Monster Cave when they first fight Arfoire. This showcases how strong her drive is to protect her friends, as well as how easy it is for her to make friends. She becomes calm, analytical and observant of her surroundings, though she retains some aspects of her human self's personality. One such aspect is her teasing nature, although this is mostly concentrated to Nico. Again, depending on the time frame, her motives are different. For example, after she successfully stops Nico during his rampage as an out-of-control Crimson Soul, she teases him by straddling his waist and making suggestive remarks, enjoying how he reacted to the stimulation. In another situation, after she stops him again when he enters Berserker Mode for the firs time, Purple Heart straight up makes out with Nico while pinning him to the bed of the hotel they and the other girls of the Party were staying in. Weapons, PORTABLE ARMOUR Her armour’s colours were black and purple like her HDD form, but with no blue. The helmet covered Neptune’s head with black armour, with 2 elongated ears extending behind her head that had purple plating on the interior. The faceplate consisted of 2 purple plates aligned forwards in an angular appearance, with 2 lenses within that showed where her eyes were. Her main body was had black slim armour over it with bits of purple where the fractions were to outline parts of her body, like the breasts. On top her shoulders were a pair of large engines with purple glowing interiors, extending behind her, while her arms were covered in black armour down to the hands, which had purple knuckles and nails, while the elbow joints were larger metallic structures that functioned both as joints and… something else. Around her waist was a black ‘skirt’ made from long spike extensions, while the legs were black armour with purple at the joints, with the kneecaps being the same as the elbows and the feet were shaped like Neptune’s shoes. ARMBLADES The Elbow joints have in-built weapons in them. Upon activation, the elbow joints split apart at the centre in a vertical formation to allow 2 long curved blades to slide out. They were shaped like the blade of a Scythe, with many long talons on the edges for increased slashing power. These talons, along with the edge of the Scythe blades, were made from plasma energy which crackled intensely. MURASAMA A high frequency Blade that takes the form of a mechanical Katana. Its sheath contained a rifle mechanism with a magazine loaded and a trigger located below the sword's hilt. The Katana’s blade is a crimson red, with the high velocity current giving it the occasional electricity around the blade. When in HDD mode, Murasama forms a black and purple futuristic Sheath that was strapped to her Waist for her HDD Katana. Post Spec Ops Exam, it becomes a Demonic Weapon when Neptune has a Bloodthirster's Soul sealed inside of it. SOUL CALIBUR Before she goes off to fight a horde of Khornate Demons, Neptune gains a Fragment of Nico’s Soul Edge merged with her soul for her to use to better aid her. This fragment is successfully assimilated into her body, and as a result she gains a new weapon from it: A Devil Arm called Soul Calibur. While it is known as a Devil Arm from it’s origins and uses demonic power, it doesn’t have as demonic an appearance due to the demonic power being ‘purified’ by her Share Energy. It shares many of it’s powers, yet has it’s own that set it apart from the other blade it was once a part of. Even though it is a Fragment of Soul Edge’s power, it nonetheless rivals that sword in terms of destructive potential, and because of it’s origins It has a wide arsenal of powers for Neptune to use. The Soul Calibur Sword takes the default (base form due to shapeshifting powers) form of a large, glistening blue, crystalline sword as long as Neptune is tall. The blade has a long Hilt which can be held in 2 hands with a blue crystalline Jewel on the bottom. The blade has a circular hole at the base where a single slit-like gem floats within like the eye of Soul Edge. From the circular hole, the blade gains a wide base before two blades protrude from it. The main blade is on the bottom which curves inward slightly till near the end of the blade which shapes itself into a harpoon-like structure. This blade has a sharpened edge, making it the main edge for attacking. The other blade has more of a crystalline spike-like appearance, marking it as the weapon’s rear blade. Lastly, were these two fin-like accessories at the blade’s base. Soul Calibur Powers: Shapeshifting Soul Calibur, like Soul Edge, has the ability to take whatever form Neptune wishes. Whenever it takes a different form, the information on how to use it is sent into Neptune’s mind like a video recording of a shadowed silhouette shaped like Nico holding Soul Calibur. It takes on the following forms throughout the series: Katana In Katana form, Soul Calibur takes the form of a traditional Japanese-style Katana, but with an icy blue crystalline appearance. The main hilt is just big enough for two hands, with across guard that has the sphere of Soul Calibur, the core, embedded within. The blade itself is the same, but with lighter blue runic symbols carved in. The blade always has a dark blue vapor around it like a cloak, giving off this intimidating yet divine appearance. Rifle As a Rifle, Soul Calibur turns into what Nico tells Neptune an M4 Carbine. It has the signature icy blue crystalline appearance of Soul Calibur’s forms, with it’s core embedded into a Scope as a reflection lense. It fires long, sharp blade-like rounds made from Neptune’s energy, which impact with much greater force than what one would expect from their size. The fact that It rapid fires these rounds for as long as Neptune wants adds to this weapon’s appeal. Railgun Neptune coins this as the ‘Big Nep Gun (BNG)’ when she first uses this form. Soul Calibur in Railgun form becomes a futuristic, icy blue crystalline hand-held Railgun which fires concentrated blasts of energy towards it’s opponents and works best either at long ranged or on armoured targets. Organic targets are just disintegrated, though this is depending on if Neptune is stronger than the target. Dual Shotguns Neptune can manifest Soul Calibur as a pair of one-handed Sawed off, double barrelled Shotguns, with the core at the bottom of both their grips. Each fires quick bursts of rifle rounds, but have greater attack power, shorter range, and wider area of coverage. Sword and Shield A sword and shield form. The sword takes the form of a sleek one-handed sword with two wings on either side of the base, built into a face-like structure. The blade itself curves inward towards the face’s jawline at the base, but then it widens just after before curving down again into a sleek double-edged sword. Sort of gives it a V shape. The Shield forms as a shield with angelic wings on both sides, as apposed to the demonic variant Soul Edge possesses. Halberd In Halberd form, Soul Calibur forms as a beautiful, crystalline blue Halberd. It’s blade was shaped like a 4-pronged trident, each blade as long as a butcher knife. Zweihander As a Zweihander, Soul Calibur forms a large two-handed sword similar to it’s default form, only this one has a straight blade with a V shaped tip, protruding from a crystalline guard where Soul Calibur’s core is embedded in the centre of. Dual Kodachi Swords Like said, Soul Calibur takes the form of two blue crystalline Kodachi swords, each of them as long as a human forearm and curved near the ends. Soul Calibur abilities: · Demonic blessing – A Demonic Blessing is where Neptune grants a buffing of any and all resistances to a single ally or a group for a duration of 5 minutes. Elemental, physical and mental resistances are doubled for that duration, and is seen by the thin blue aura that appears around the receiver of the blessing. · Karma Reflector – Karma Reflector is a Skill which allows Neptune to make a Mirror of pure blue energy before her or any of her comrades, a mirror that absorbs an incoming attack, be it physical or energy-based, and reflect that attack back at the enemy multiplied by the strength put into the attack originally. · Crystallokinesis – This is the ability that is unique to Soul Calibur, Neptune gains this ability once she has gained this sword. It allows Neptune to create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials for various purposes. Crystal Attacks, Crystal Generation, Crystallokinetic Constructs, Crystal property manipulation, Move/lifting crystals at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water (even in space), Crystallokinetic Flight and Crystallokinetic Surfing are some examples. · Shard Travel – Neptune gains the ability to turn herself into a mass of Crystal Shards, allowing her to travel to places she couldn’t as a full-on human. It can be used in or out of battle, for example evading an attack, she can reform her body from Crystal Shards anywhere else on the battlefield while it could also be used for infiltrating enemy strongholds or surprising enemies when their backs are turned. · Purifier – Soul Calibur, no matter how much it is changed or modified for divine use, remains a Devil Arm at it’s core, thus it has the ability to devour souls. This not only boosts it’s powers, but the demonic-based abilities Neptune possesses. The more Souls, the stronger the boost. However, because of the purification, the souls aren’t tormented inside the blade even though they will remain inside it for eternity, but instead are put in an eternal sleep where they experience sweet bliss and have their energies drained and purified before being absorbed into the Sword itself. · Archonic convergence – Gathering it’s power, Soul Calibur briefly glows as Neptune points it at an enemy, before it unleashes it as a high-density laser beam. The beam is strong enough to put a hole through a mountain, but Neptune can boost it’s power by adding in more demonic power. Share Energy won’t work however. · Psychokinesis – Soul Calibur can, like Soul Edge, manipulate it’s surroundings with it’s mind, due to it being a sentient weapon though it isn’t enough for actual intelligence (with the exception of knowing which weapon info to send when it changes forms). It can manipulate itself, act like it has a will of it’s own. It could manipulate opponents to redirect their attacks to other areas, or redirect attacks that it’s owner doesn’t see coming back towards their sender. · Heavenly attraction '''– Soul '''Calibur’s Heavenly attraction is a result of it being demonic energy purified. It uses it’s energy to trap enemies with it’s glistening allure, making them immobile for 20 seconds to allow her comrades some easy yet critical hits on them. Those who have high mental fortitude however can resist this ability. Like Nico with Soul Edge, Neptune can use Soul Calibur in both human and CPU Forms. Abilities ENERGY BLADES Neptune in HDD form, can generate purple energy blades that she can use offensively and defensively, in various ways. In Leanbox, she learns to use them in her Human form, however. SHARE ENERGY Share Energy is the lifeblood of the CPUs, it is what keeps them immortal. It is also like the SP that normal humans use, an energy source for them to do battle. It can enhance their blows, perform special attacks, as well as improves their weapons abilities as long as it’s inside of the weapon being used. As a Goddess herself, Neptune has access to Share Energy, which is considerably more potent than SP that humans use. However, while potent, it is considerably inferior to Demonic Energy that DPUs and Demons use, while on the plus side it is easier to maintain, handle and control. DEMONIC POWER Demonic Power isn’t something a Goddess normally possesses. It is a chaotic, volatile energy that is only used by Demons and anything associated with them. It is considerably more powerful, more potent, gives access to more abilities like demonic elements, among the standard benefits that Share Energy possesses. However, it is significantly harder to control, like taming a wild bull on a blood rage. It takes a strong mind, body and soul, as well as an exceptional willpower to control such a power. Neptune originally had no demonic power due to her being a divine entity. However, thanks to receiving a Fraction of Soul Edge from Nico, Neptune gained her own reserves of Demonic power as well as a Devil Arm of her own. Instead of it being competitive with her original energy however, Neptune is able to have those energies co-exist within her body, forming a symbiotic relationship between them. Her Demonic Power stimulates her Share Energy’s growth so that they do not rely on the power of other people’s faith, while Share Energy purifies and tames the Demonic Energy, making it easier to control. PANELS Panels made of energy that Neptune can use to boost her speed or block attacks. DEVIL TRIGGER The ability to Devil Trigger for Neptune, is one which started at the Gala with some unknown behaviour from Soul Calibur started occurring. Its revealed though that it was absorbing Demonic Power, and as a result of that its more Demonic Aspect was slowly coming to the surface to try and merge with Neptune, resulting in her gaining a new form and Power. She calls it her Devil Trigger, and refers to herself as 'Blood Heart' in this form that she can stay in for over 48 hours post Spec Ops Exam. As Blood Heart, she becomes a young looking woman of 20 years of age, her eyes being equal in parts crimson like pools of blood, as well as black like a starless night, the former beneath the latter whilst in them, two slitted demonic power button symbols could be seen, each one the reverse colour of the surrounding eye. Black when surrounded by red, and red when surrounded by black. Long, abyssal black hair flowed down her back like gentle waves in a calm ocean in the night, straight and true unlike the dual braids of a certain someone he knew. On her head she wears a crimson headpiece, shaped like a pair of demonic crimson wings with black mechanical webbing. Her height matched that of Purple Hearts, same with her breast size, with a matching curvy figure to boot. This figure seemed to be covered from a tight, dark red full-body bodysuit which covered her from the neck down, clinging to her like a second skin. There were black areas as well, thus being reminiscent of the colours of a Demon. Her hands up to her elbows were covered by black clawed gauntlets with crimson sharp nails, nails sharp enough to rip through flesh and bone. Her legs were similar, the leg armour reaching her thighs and ending in sharp, blade-like stiletto heels. From the base of her Spine, erupted a single, 6 foot long black tail which had a chain-like appearance, the tip shaped like a dagger. Protruding behind her upper back, were a pair of elongated, sharpened crimson crystal wings, each sporting 3 digits and shaped like a Demon's, large enough to support flight. For a weapon, Blood Heart wields Soul Calibur, which has formed into a long Tachi sword, a sword similar in shape to a Katana. The Tachi had a pure black blade with crimson symbols etched into the flat sides, crimson electricity constantly sparking along it like the blade was constantly vibrating like a HF Blade. The shaft itself had a black leather grip, with a crimson pommel and hilt. Although nothing when compared to Soul Calibur's default form in size, the sheer power radiating from the blade could NOT be underestimated. It wouldn't lose out to even Soul Edge in its true form, THAT just went to show how much power had been contained within the blade. Strapped to the left side of her waist, was a sheath which the Tachi looked to be meant to be sheathed in when it wasn't needed, though it felt like it had just as many hidden talents as the Sword itself. In exchange for strong power, the sword is locked into this form and cannot change into another. Skills Neptune has a wide variety of Skills herself, Skills that develop and grow over the course of the series. They are: * CROSS COMBINATION – Neptune closes the distance between her and the enemy before doing a series of slashes, then knocks the enemy into the air before jumping after it and bringing her sword down, sending it crashing to the ground. * CRITICAL EDGE – Neptune goes to the enemy and slashes downwards then upwards to knock it into the air, then dashes past it as it comes down with one long, deadlier slash that does heavier damage. * ATOMIC INFERNO – PLANEPTUNE EDITION – Inspired from Crimson Soul. Her blade’s edge becomes coated in purple trails of energy from the base of the blade, which she swings to release the energy into 30 purple energy rays that descend upon their targets. Can be used on 1 or multiple enemies. * PLANEPTUNE DRIVE – Neptune’s Drive Skill. She uses it at first in HDD form, but shows she can use it in human form as well. It forms a purple aura around her with a black outline, greatly enhancing her physical abilities. It is noted that she cannot control the energy well, and thus a layer of pressure falls onto her surroundings when it’s activated. * RIFLE SLASH – Neptune slowly sheath’s her sword, letting it gather energy as she does so. When the sword is sheathed, she uses the rifle mechanism to quickly unsheathe it and slash through the enemy, dealing multiple slashes to them in one swift movement. * TRACKLESS STEP - Trackless Step is an ancient movement technique, where the user combines their breath control and their footwork, to close the distance between them and their target. It actually doesn't increase the users speed, but makes their movements difficult to perceive as dangerous and lets them seep into their opponents unconsciousness. * MARGINAL COUNTER – Neptune, thanks to her training, has discovered that her being a Goddess has afforded her great reflexes, reflexes she had to hone through intense training afterwards. In the end, she becomes able to react to attacks at 0.05 seconds, six times the speed of a normal human's reflex. She calls this her ‘Marginal Counter’, which allows her to perform an action at a much faster rate than most others would. This allows her to dodge attacks at come at her opponents swiftly and yet strike fast. She can adjust the angles of her attacks right before they impact, she can defend in normally logically impossible odds, among other things. The drawback is high stamina drainage, but Neptune has trained her body to compensate for this weakness and thus, has large stamina reserves. Category:Characters